W Gakuen
by maildekris
Summary: Es la hora de volver al redil y las puertas de la W Gakuen se abren ante sus alumnos, los países. Inglaterra empieza mal el año escolar y ante cierto comentario de España acaba castigándolo el primer día de clases...pero...¿era un castigo justo o una excusa ante los demás?El amor no entiende de amigos y enemigos, aquel que fuera tu amigo ahora puede ser tu enamorado Spuk Uksp y más
1. Capítulo 1- Crimen y Castigo

**Disclamer:**_Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de una fan para las fans. Aclaro que este fanfic es un Spuk (EspañaxInglaterra aun que bien se podía considerar también InglaterraxEspaña), también hay Bad Touch Trio y un intento de acoso francés a Liechtenstein, todo esto lo escribo sobre la marcha así que ya aparecerán otras parejas más adelante.

* * *

**W Gakuen**

**Capítulo 1. Crimen y castigo.**

El Sol de la mañana se colaba por la ventana dando directamente en los ojos de España que refunfuñó un poco tapándose la cara completamente con la sábana para seguir durmiendo. Una voz familiar resopló al lado suyo.

— ¡Levántate ya perrón! Que ya es por la mañana y tenemos clase a primera hora, si no nos presentamos vendrá Inglaterra o Alemania a patearnos el trasero, y ellos no serán nada suaves –inquirió un chico algo mayor que el español de cabello más largo y ensortijado atado en una coleta baja mirando a su hermano menor con los brazos en jarras junto a la cama.

El español bajó la sábana adormilado y confuso mirando a su compañero de cuarto.

— ¿Quién eres? –preguntó mirándole de nuevo y rascándose la cabeza.

— Soy Portugal –respondió él tapándole de nuevo la cabeza con la sábana y deprimiéndose en un rincón seguidamente.

— ¡Oh, perdona Lusi! Estoy muy cansado hoy –se disculpó el menor de los íberos medio incorporándose y quitándose la sabana de la cara. El joven se estiró perezosamente dejando que la sábana resbalase por su torso hasta sus piernas una vez se hubo sentado. El portugués se sonrojó enormemente tapándose los ojos con las manos.

— ¡España! ¡¿Has dormido desnudo?! ¡Que tienes compañero de cuarto! ¡¿No te da vergüenza?!

— Si somos hermanos, ¿por qué iba a sentirla? Nos hemos visto desnudos mil veces –bostezó el hispano girando su torso y apoyando sus pies en el suelo. Portugal se sonrojó el triple mientras su hermano retiraba la sábana de sus piernas y se incorporaba –además, hace calor todavía, hasta dentro de unas semanas no empezará el frío, y no te quejes, al menos uso calzoncillos –se rió el español acercándose al armario de la habitación para buscar su uniforme –el primer día de clases ¿eh? Seguro que será divertido fusosososo –sonrió España alegremente.

— Sólo espero que no la armes como los otros años –suspiró su hermano mayor más repuesto rascándose la cabeza.

— Vale, pero… ¿quién eres?

**HETALIA**

Los alumnos se agolpaban frente al tablón de anuncios, como si no supieran ya a qué clase pertenecían, era más una formalidad hecha para sentirse un poco más humanos que otra cosa. Francia miraba desde la última fila el tablón de anuncios con las manos en los bolsillos su nombre escrito en la sección "Europa".

— ¡Francia! –gritó una voz alegre a su espalda justo antes de abrazarle por detrás.

— ¡España! ¡_Mon ami_! –sonrió el francés girándose a abrazar a su país vecino.

— Ah, hola Francia –saludó Portugal junto a su hermano menor.

— ¿Quién eres? –preguntaron España y Francia a la vez.

— ¡Y esta es la duodécima vez hoy! –exclamó Portugal marchándose de ahí dolido. Los dos miembros del Bad Touch Trio miraron incómodos la carrera del hermano del País de la Pasión.

— Pobre Lusi… siempre acaba igual –suspiró el español.

— Sí… tendremos que disculparnos después –inquirió Francia incómodo –por cierto, estamos juntos en clase –se rió aún abrazado a su amigo.

— ¡Este año el Bad Touch Trio arrasará, como siempre! –le conminó España chocando los puños con el francés –por cierto, ¿y Prusia? –se interesó el moreno mientras se separaban del abrazo.

— ¡Ah! Alemania se lo llevó de la oreja hace un rato por enseñar fotografías comprometedoras de él durmiendo porque dice que "West es el hermano más genial hasta dormido" o algo así, le tiene bien atado por eso de ser su compañero de cuarto, ¿a ti quién te ha tocado?

— Estoy con Lusi, aun que lo olvido con frecuencia, ¿y a ti?

— Está en mi mismo cuarto –contestó Inglaterra apareciendo de Dios sabe dónde y agarrando la oreja de Francia molesto.

— ¡I-Inglaterra! ¡E-Eso duele! ¡Ay! –se quejó el francés intentando soltarse.

— ¡Ah! Inglaterra, veo que refunfuñas ya desde primeras horas de la mañana –inquirió España con los brazos en las caderas sonriendo divertido. Inglaterra frunció el ceño mirando al español.

— _Well_, puede que yo me despierte de mal humor porque _frog_ no es capaz de poner un poco de orden entre sus cosas, pero tú te has despertado el primer día de clases con ganas de recibir un castigo, después de clases ven a la Sala del Consejo de Estudiantes, no te costará localizarla, es la misma que la de los demás años, y como los demás años pasabas el día castigado junto a tus otros dos amigotes, _bloody spaniard_, ¿no crees que lo más lógico es que recibas otro castigo el primer día de clases también? –cuestionó Inglaterra sacando una pequeña libretita y en la que rellenó la nota de castigo para el español –para no perder la rutina, ya sabes –exclamó el inglés sarcástico.

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero… si sólo era una broma de nada Inglaterra, anda, no seas cascarrabias que tampoco es para ponerse así –pidió España con rayas azules de incomodidad en su rostro.

— Ven a las seis, si te retrasas iré a buscarte –ordenó Inglaterra inamovible estampándole la nota a España en su rostro sin responder si quiera a su súplica con una venita en la cabeza ante su comentario mientras se llevaba a Francia de la oreja el cual debía de haberle armado alguna en su habitación aquella mañana para que estuviese de tan mal humor.

España suspiró, otro año más. Miró la nota de castigo que le había dado Inglaterra sonriendo imperceptiblemente, algunas cosas nunca cambian… De pronto sintió un golpe tremendo en el estómago que le hizo caer al suelo magullado, cuando levantó la cabeza para ver a su agresor se encontró a un sonrojado italiano sobre él gritando "_chigi_" que le miraba con expresión de enfado y junto a él, otro italiano muy similar a él con un rulo contrario al de su hermano mayor diciendo "_ve_" con expresión preocupada. Se trataban, obviamente, de Italia del Norte e Italia del Sur.

— ¡_Che palle Spagna_! ¡Estúpido bastardo! ¡Habías dicho que irías a buscarnos para ir juntos a clase! ¡Te has olvidado ¿verdad?! –gritó el mayor de los italianos muy enfadado y molesto con el español que dio un respingo cayendo en la cuenta. ¡Italia y Romano habían estado esperando por él y no se había presentado! ¡Qué vergüenza más grande!

— Lo siento mucho, Romano, Ita-chan, mi compañero de cuarto me regañó durante mucho rato y se me fue el santo al cielo, además me levanté algo tarde, pero si os sirve de algo, mi despiste me ha costado un castigo –se rió España rascándose la cabeza.

— _Ve~_ no importa hermano España, pero no deberías meterte en problemas, y más siendo el primer día de clase –opinó Italia del Norte sonriendo a su hermano español.

— ¡Eso te pasa por bastardo! A ver, ¿quién ha sido el que te ha castigado esta vez? –preguntó Romano aún bastante molesto haciendo al español hacer una mueca de molestia ante lo que iba a decir.

— A sido Inglaterra… pero no os preocupéis, nada más salga iremos a tomar un helado los tres juntos, ¿qué os parece? –preguntó España sonriendo a ambos italianos. Italia dibujó en su rostro una amigable sonrisa muy animado con un aura de felicidad rodeándole.

— _Ve~ ¡Gelato!_ ¡Sí, sí! –exclamó Italia radiante mientras Romano rodaba los ojos aún con los labios apretados de lo molesto que estaba resoplando y dándose por vencido.

— _¡Bene!_ ¡Pero como tardes mucho, bastardo, Veneciano y yo iremos a buscarte y a daros la paliza de vuestra vida al cejudo y a ti! –amenazó Romano levantándose del suelo refunfuñando –así que no se te ocurra entretenerte mucho en el castigo, te estaremos esperando en la cafetería después de clase –advirtió Romano marchándose de ahí arrastrando con él a Italia del Norte, el cual habría jurado que Romano estaba muy sonrojado mientras corría por los pasillos para ir a su clase. Tras levantarse y quitarse un poco el polvo, España les siguió por los amplios pasillos de la academia calmadamente mientras veía a lo lejos cómo Alemania regañaba a Prusia por algo que debía de haber hecho o posiblemente, que no había hecho cuando debía mientras entraban en clase así como lo fueron haciendo todos los países europeos, incluido el español, en la clase de Europa.

España miró a todos lados nada más entrar en la clase. Francia e Inglaterra discutían audiblemente sobre si Francia había estado acosando a Linchestein y había hecho enfadar a Suiza y que por eso el suizo había aparecido en el cuarto de ambos armado hasta las trancas nada más enterarse de la primicia para dar una lección al francés, lo cual había provocado numerosos boquetes en el cuarto que ahora iban a tener que costear, por lo visto Suiza y Linchestein tenían su cuarto justo enfrente del de Francia e Inglaterra mientras que Prusia era reprendido por Alemania que le echaba en cara algo sobre que la noche anterior el prusiano se había ido de juerga sin haber deshecho la maleta y la había tenido que deshacer el alemán menor para meter toda la ropa del prusiano en el armario que compartían, el día a día de la academia, vamos.

España, tras saludar de lejos a los otros dos miembros del Bad Touch Trio, se sentó junto a ambos en unas mesas que estaban justo detrás de los dos italianos. Romano hizo un gesto de molestia al notar la presencia del español detrás de él mientras España sonreía tan campante contando a sus amigos cómo había pasado el verano en su casa conociendo mujeres hermosas o simplemente bebiendo y tomando paella en la playa. Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado de la sala, junto a un metódico Austria que conversaba educadamente con Hungría, Inglaterra miraba al español igual de molesto que el mayor de los italianos. España notó la penetrante mirada de los ojos verdes del rubio en su dirección, lo cual lo impulsó a girarse hacia él inocentemente. Inglaterra, al verse descubierto, se sonrojó notoriamente girando la cabeza hacia Austria y Hungría con mucha rapidez, lo cual dejó muy sorprendido al español que, al ver a Inglaterra girarse sonrió imperceptiblemente antes de volver a girarse hacia sus compañeros.

La primera clase del curso transcurrió con normalidad, es decir, la normalidad propia de la clase. El bad trio se había sentado en una misma mesa de dos hablando y riéndose a carcajadas, Suiza amenazando a cualquiera que se acercara a Liechtenstein a la que tenía sentada junto a él como siempre, Alemania gritaba para que todos se callasen pidiendo un poco de paz. Francia e Inglaterra aprovecharon para pegarse sin motivo entre ellos, Grecia dormía calmada y tranquilamente en su silla pasando de todo, los nórdicos en un lado se reían a carcajadas (en el caso de Dinamarca, el cual no se metió a darse de hostias porque Noruega le miró mal y le hizo volver a sentarse, tenía ganas de divertirse un rato), Portugal intentaba pasar desapercibido ante tanto barullo… aun que no era necesario porque nadie le recordaba, los italianos miraban todo asustados junto a los países que formaban Benelux a los cuales parecía afectarles poco esta situación (en el caso de Holanda lo único que hizo fue mirar hacia España y encima le miró mal lo cual hizo sentir mal al español que no había hecho nada en ese momento), Hungría discutía con Bulgaria y Rumanía mientras Austria miraba todo sin intervenir al ver lo molesta que estaba Hungría, Prusia y los bálticos observaban asustados a Rusia que parecía molesto por el alboroto soltando "_kolkolkolkol_" porque estaba algo cansado por haber tenido que deshacer las maletas, el que más miedo tenía por lo visto era Estonia porque era su compañero de cuarto. Polonia decía a Lituania algo así como "como que osea, lo llevas crudo", Escocia empezó a golpearse porque sí sin alegar palabra con Irlanda del Sur mientras Gales e Irlanda del Norte les miraban con una gota de incomodidad en la cabeza, Chipre observaba todo junto a Seborga, Andorra y Malta desde el otro extremo de la habitación comiendo algo. Dejémoslo en que todo era un completo caos, caos que se extendió a lo largo del día hasta la hora del recreo en la cual España fue con el resto del bad touch trio a la azotea para almorzar mientras hablaban de formas de molestar a Austria (sobre todo fue cosa de Prusia que saliese el tema y se continuase durante mucho tiempo) hasta que en el centro del patio de la escuela les llamó la atención la discusión de Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur que tenía que mediar constantemente Estados Unidos infructuosamente ante la atenta vista del resto de los asiáticos, sobretodo de Japón y China, este primero además recibía miradas de odio de parte de Corea del Norte mientras este callaba sin decir nada a la provocación así que Inglaterra tuvo que llevarse de ahí a su amigo Japón.

El bad trio miraba la escena en silencio resoplando ante las broncas que formaba siempre Corea del Norte. Después de las clases, que por cierto pasaron durmiendo los tres vándalos del bad trio con dos ojos dibujados en sus párpados para aparentar estar despiertos (aun que no les sirvió de mucho porque Francia y España eran muy ruidosos y el profesor acabó pillándoles en medio de la siesta que se estaban pegando), España se separó de sus dos amigos a la entrada del aula ya que Prusia y Francia tenían una reunión en sus respectivos clubes y España tenía que pasarse por la Sala del Consejo de Estudiantes para encontrarse con Arthur por lo que se despidió de sus dos amigos mientras se dirigía a la dirección contraria a la que iban ellos tras ver a Inglaterra avanzar a zancadas por el corredor por lo que tuvo que darse prisa para seguirle el paso.

— Oye… ¿no crees que es algo injusto lo que le está haciendo Arthur a Antonio? Antonio sólo gastó una bromita, y a mí ni si quiera me ha mandado a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil después de la que se armó con Suiza… ¿deberíamos ir a intervenir? –preguntó Francia a Prusia a medio camino de sus clubes.

— Umm sí, estoy de acuerdo, además, es el primer día, ya podría haberse ahorrado el ponerle un castigo nada más llegar, ¡ha sido demasiado severo! ¡Deberíamos ir a apoyar a Antonio kesesesese! –replicó Prusia mientras se giraban por el sendero contrario al que iban para ir a la Sala del Consejo de Estudiantes.

**HETALIA**

— Bueno, ¿querías verme, Arturo? –preguntó España entrando dentro de la Sala del Consejo de Estudiantes cerrando la puerta con un suave golpecito tras de sí una vez estuvieron ambos en la habitación.

Era un cuarto lleno de mesas y sillas reunidas en una especie de círculo como el de las Cumbres Mundiales, sólo que este estaba conformado por mesas de colegio, tenía una pizarra al fondo y muchas estanterías con archivos por todos lados muy bien apilados y una papelera junto a un perchero colgado en la pared al lado de la puerta.

Arthur sonrió con picardía acercándose los pocos metros que le separaban de España y le estampó contra la puerta que España acababa de cerrar con la fiereza de un depredador empezando a besarle de forma hambrienta y necesitada a lo que el español sonrió de la misma forma correspondiendo al beso inglés mientras le abrazaba de la cintura contra él, y es que no era la primera vez que esto sucedía. Hacía un tiempo que Arthur y España habían tenido otro de sus encontronazos, todo empezó como una pelea y acabó convirtiéndose en algo pasional y cárnico, desde entonces ponían excusas ante los demás para justificar sus escapadas, que se estaban haciendo bastante frecuentes, desde castigos hasta peleas en las que no dejaban que nadie se metiera. Todo por poder robar unos minutos del tiempo del otro, poder besar los labios de la otra parte o tener un arrebato pasional en la primera habitación que encontraban libre siempre que no hubiese ojos indiscretos mirando, eso fue hasta las vacaciones de verano al menos. Inglaterra devoraba de forma necesitada los labios del español, llevaba todas las vacaciones deseando hacer eso, deseando volver a estudiar la geografía española y probar cada parte del cuerpo del País de la Pasión que le correspondía a cada beso con la misma intensidad con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento sonriendo divertido ante el necesitado inglés. Para aparentar ante sus hermanos no habían podido verse durante todo aquel tiempo, las únicas veces que habían estado en la misma sala habían sido contadas desde el comienzo de las vacaciones, y había sido por alguna que otra Cumbre Mundial. Pero precisamente por eso no habían podido acercarse el uno al otro ya que siempre había alguien en medio para separar a ambos amantes cuando iban a fingir una pelea, no habían tenido libertad para desquitarse, no hasta ese momento.

En la academia eran libres de encontrarse, no había un control específico de nada, podían hacer lo que quisieran. Se llamaban periódicamente, fingían hablar de trabajo pero con palabras escondidas llenas de significado para el otro, "necesidad", "hambre", "deseo"… esas clases de palabras llenaban la conversaciones de ambos, enfatizaban cada palabra que querían expresar al otro en conversaciones insustanciales, y si tenían un momento a solas en el teléfono confesaban las ganas que tenían de verse, conversaciones llenas de pasión y añoranza que no debían ser escuchadas por nadie más. Las miradas no paraban de encontrarse cuando se cruzaban anhelantes el uno del otro. Arthur bajó una de sus manos poco a poco por el torso del español colándola por debajo de la camisa de este acariciando su piel sin romper el contacto aferrando con su mano libre la nuca de España para seguir con ese beso hambriento y necesitado causando un sordo suspiro por parte del español que soltó una mezcla de gruñido y ronroneo al sentir cómo la mano del inglés acariciaba uno de sus pezones.

— Te he echado de menos –susurró Arthur robando más besos de los labios del español casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

— Yo también te he echado de menos Arthie –susurró a su vez Antonio sonriendo y besando más al inglés mientras colaba también una mano bajo la camisa de Inglaterra acariciando su espalda y sus fuertes músculos no apreciables a la vista por la delgadez del rubio.

— ¿Con un verano plagado de mujeres hermosas? Creo que no me creo lo de que me hayas echado tanto de menos –murmuró el rubio algo molesto separándose un poco de él y recordando el comentario que hizo Antonio con sus amigos en clase a lo que el español se rió ante el gesto de molestia que hizo el rubio.

— ¿Celoso, Arthur? –preguntó España al oído del inglés aferrándole contra él y mordisqueando su oreja. El inglés soltó un hondo suspiro por eso sonrojándose mientras España seguía reconociendo la geografía del inglés bajando su mano hasta el trasero de él.

— ¡I-idiota! Somos amantes, no somos novios ni nada de eso, tú puedes salir con quien te plazca, ¿p-por qué iba a estar celoso? –inquirió Inglaterra mirando a otro lado molesto mientras dejaba que España lamiese su cuello dejándole marquitas. El español sonrió de medio lado mordisqueando el punto en el que los hombros se unían con el cuello del inglés pasando a besar su hombro deleitándose en cada gesto y cada caricia.

— Bueno, es una pena, porque esas "mujeres hermosas" no existen, algo tenía que decir para que no empezasen a preguntarme por qué no había estado haciendo el golfo este verano, cuando lo que he estado haciendo es esperar para poder hablar con mi amante por teléfono –aseguró el español haciendo sonreír al rubio y robándole otro beso más. Inglaterra suspiró con una risita atrayendo a España junto a él hacia el escritorio del centro de la habitación, donde se sentaba usualmente el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, o sea, él, y sentándole sobre su mesa para volver a besarse de forma hambrienta y necesitada.

Arthur empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del español mientras este intentaba hacer lo mismo con el suyo con mucha rapidez, no podían esperar para volver a sentir al otro contra él. Los besos eran cada vez más necesitados y hambrientos. Arthur bajó los pantalones del español junto con su ropa interior con rapidez quitando el molesto sueter que llevaba el español, tras eso sonrió de medio lado tomando la corbata de España y besándola desde el filo hasta el nudo y luego hasta el cuello del español el cual gemía ahogadamente ante los gestos del inglés al que también había empezado a bajar sus pantalones y pegaba ahora su cuerpo al de él excitando al moreno cuya capital estaba ya muy endurecida ante la cercanía del inglés que devoraba su cuello con ansia.

De pronto, escucharon el ruido de una cerradura y ambos se separaron con rapidez mirándose con sendas rayas de incomodidad en sus rostros asustados de que pudieran pillarles juntos mientras se giraban a ver el pomo de la puerta que estaba girándose en ese momento. Inglaterra se separó corriendo de España saltando sobre el escritorio y escondiéndose bajo este dejando muy confuso y sorprendido al español que sólo pudo girarse hacia la puerta tras la que aparecieron Prusia y Francia. Al verle ambos no pudieron evitar soltar un gritito sorprendidos de ver al español medio desnudo y con la bandera alzada. España estaba en un aprieto, tenía que inventar algo y pronto.

— Al fin… llegáis, ya pensaba que habíais creído lo que dije, llevo esperando una eternidad –exclamó el español sin saber qué más inventar. Inglaterra susurró un _"What?!"_ muy molesto bajo el escritorio dando un golpe bajo España que golpeó a su vez el escritorio como queriendo decir al inglés que se estuviese calladito. Prusia y Francia sangraban por la nariz mirando al español babeando casi ante tan provocativa visión.

— A mí me vale –exclamó el francés acercándose al español con mucha rapidez y robándole un beso asfixiante que sorprendió a España dejándole sin la capacidad de reaccionar.

— Kesesese, nos habías engañado bien Antonio –dijo Prusia acercándose también empezando a devorar el cuello del español mientras era manoseado por sus dos amigos. Francia entre tanto empezó a acariciar la capital española haciendo a España soltar un gemido alto y arquear la cabeza. Inglaterra, bajo ellos apretaba fuertemente los puños ¡demonios, España podría haber inventado algo para echarlos fuera en vez de hacer que lo violasen justo sobre él! Cuando llegase a la habitación iba a pegarle una paliza a la rana sí o sí por tocar a su amante y a Prusia le daría un castigo ejemplar limpiando las letrinas, pero si decía por qué le descubrirían… España no paraba de gemir mientras sus dos amigos acariciaban su cuerpo bajo la camisa y Francia bajaba hasta el miembro del castaño empezando a darle lametones. España arqueó la espalda sonrojado gimiendo alto mientras Prusia aprovechaba para acariciar cada parte del torso español y le silenciaba con un beso intenso y feroz. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Inglaterra salió de debajo del escritorio con rapidez muy molesto fulminando al bad trio con la mirada tras haberse ajustado el uniforme para aparentar normalidad y haberse asegurado bajo la mesa que no tenía pinta de haber estado momentos antes apunto de acostarse con Antonio.

— Con permiso, creo que ninguno de los tres sois conscientes pero llevo aquí desde el principio _bloody wankers_, ¡más os vale salir ahora mismo de esta sala panda de pervertidos! Mañana a esta hora estaréis castigados limpiando letrinas menos tú _Spain_, tú tienes un castigo acumulado contando el de hoy, ¡la próxima vez asegúrate de que cuando entras en una sala no hay nadie bajo el escritorio buscando un lapicero o algo así! ¡Mañana ve al gimnasio, vas a limpiarlo todo de arriba abajo! –exclamó Inglaterra muy molesto echando a los tres de la habitación dejando a España como el último en abandonar la sala –la próxima vez invéntate algo que no te haga ser violado por esos dos idiotas y menos delante de mí _bloody bastard_, no dejes que te toqueteen esos dos depravados, espérame en tu cuarto esta noche –ordenó el inglés entre susurros dándole un rápido beso a España fuera de miradas indiscretas antes de empujar al español fuera de la sala, el cual no había podido reaccionar ante todo lo acontecido y cayó sobre los otros dos miembros del bad trio al suelo, los cuales habían intentado levantarse tras ser arrojados por Inglaterra fuera de la sala.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, hala, se acabaron de momento los songfic, ahora pasemos a fanfiction más larguetes jujuju. Este al menos es un poco largo pero llevo poco escrito, espero que os guste y ya sabéis, un review siempre me alegra el día *guiño, guiño (¿?)*.


	2. Capítulo 2- Desvelando secretos

**Disclamer:**_Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de una fan para las fans. Aclaro que este fanfic es un Spuk (EspañaxInglaterra aun que bien se podía considerar también InglaterraxEspaña), también hay Bad Touch Trio y un intento de acoso francés a Liechtenstein, todo esto lo escribo sobre la marcha así que ya aparecerán otras parejas más adelante. En este capítulo veremos un spamano bastante interesante queridos, no se lo pierdan muahahaha.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Desvelando secretos.**

— ¡Demonios! ¡¿El cejudo ese nos espía o qué?! ¡¿Qué hacía debajo de la mesa?! ¡Nos ha cortado el rollo totalmente! –se quejaba Prusia refunfuñando mientras España se levantaba y trataba de arreglarse la vestimenta después del intento fallido de encuentro pasional con el inglés.

— _Anglaterre_ es un amargado, podríamos haberle invitado si nos hubiera dejado –exclamó Francia levantándose del suelo apartando al prusiano de encima suya y repeinándose su media melena.

— Bueno, al menos hemos molestado un rato a _Arturito_ y nos hemos divertido un poco ¿no? Fusososo –dijo España aún disimulando, no fueran a ponerse a recordar más ese incidente y acabasen dándose cuenta de que Arthur tenía el Big Ben más levantado que un rascacielos de esos de casa de Alfred.

— Por cierto, ¿no te había llamado para el castigo entonces? –preguntó Prusia al español quitándose el polvo.

— ¡Oh sí! Es que se le había olvidado por lo visto, así que sólo… pues me dijo que no fuese ahí sólo para molestar y me fui al baño, pero como me dejé el monedero volví a entrar a la sala y como vi que no estaba pensé que lo más seguro es que vendríais a quejaros al cejas así que os esperé, ¡no imaginaba que estaría bajo la mesa buscando algo! ¡Pensé que ya se habría ido! –mintió el moreno, excusa que los otros dos se creyeron comprensivos.

— Ya veo, el _rosbif_ puede ser muy molesto cuando quiere pero luego ni se acuerda de los castigos que pone –se rió Francia –a propósito Antonio, ahora que me acuerdo, tenía algo que decirte esta mañana antes de que nos interrumpiese _Anglaterre_ –recordó Francia apoyando un brazo en los hombros de su amigo español.

— ¿Eh? ¿El qué? –preguntó él atolondrado mientras Prusia sonreía conocedor de lo que el francés iba a sugerirle al moreno.

— Te vimos entrar hoy con Romano e Italia en clase, ¿estás saliendo con Lovino y no nos lo habías contado? –susurró el francés en tono cómplice a lo que su amigo se giró a mirarle confuso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Con Lovi? No, no tenemos nada, ¿por qué? –cuestionó con inocencia el de los ojos verdes.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio aún no se ha atrevido a pedírtelo? ¿Ni te habías dado cuenta? Romano está muy enamorado de ti _mon ami_ –exclamó Francia como si fuera una obviedad. España abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido… ¿de verdad… Lovino…?

— _Kesesesese_ Antonio, sigues soltero, ¿no? Prueba entonces a salir con él, no pierdes nada –sugirió Prusia pasando también otro brazo por los hombros del español que de pronto dio un respingo recordando algo.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Había quedado con Romano e Ita-chan en la puerta! ¡Nos vemos! –intentó huir el castaño saliendo a la carrera ante la sorpresa de sus dos amigos que se quedaron en el sitio viéndole correr hacia la puerta seguramente creyendo que se debía a sus ganas por ver al italiano del sur.

— _Kesesese…_ parece que nuestro amigo tiene un pequeño pálpito de amor en su corazón con el hermano mayor de Ita-chan ¿verdad? –se rió el albino mientras veían a Antonio correr por el pasillo.

— _Oui…_ oye… ahora que lo pienso… antes de ir a ayudar a Antonio… ¿qué íbamos a hacer nosotros? –preguntó Francia pensando en voz alta. Meditaron durante unos instantes en silencio los dos hasta que Prusia dio un salto repentino asustando hasta al francés.

— ¡La reunión de los clubes! ¡El Señorito Podrido me mata! –gritó Prusia sudando frío al imaginarse la fusta de Austria. Francia, por su parte ahogó un grito ahogado mientras corría a reunirse con China y Turquía para celebrar la reunión del Club Gourmet.

**HETALIA**

Italia esperaba sentado en un murillo frente a la entrada del edificio al lado de su hermano Romano, que sólo se apoyaba en este con la espalda y un pie cruzado de brazos. El italiano del norte observaba a la nación sureña preocupado por su hermano, sabía de sobra que él estaba enamorado de España, y por ello le preocupaba que este no viniera y rompiese en pedazos las ilusiones de su hermano mayor, ¿pero qué podía hacer él? Seguramente si le decía a Romano que Antonio ya no vendría Romano le gritaría y le insultaría diciendo que iba a venir, que no se habría olvidado de acompañarles. Además… si tardaba en encontrarse con Alemania y Japón aquella tarde Alemania le volvería a gritar, e Italia no quería ver a Alemania enfadado… pero… su hermano…

— _Ve~ Fratello…_ deberíamos irnos ya –aconsejó Italia saltando del murillo y poniéndose de pie. Romano no le contestó en seguida, parecía metido en sus pensamientos. Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que obtendría de él. Italia suspiró tomándole suavemente del brazo –_Ve~ Fratello,_ vamos, no va a venir… seguramente Inglaterra le esté castigando duramente… no se llevan bien, ¿recuerdas? Vamos… ¡podemos tomar helado! –sonrió Italia intentando animar a su hermano mayor.

— … Sólo… cinco minutos más –susurró Romano bajando la mirada hacia el suelo pensando que el que una vez fue su jefe… realmente se habría olvidado de él, como había sugerido Italia hacía un momento.

— _Ve…_ –respondió Italia con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡Roma! ¡Ita-chan! –escuchó Italia en la lejanía girándose a mirar hacia donde provenía esa voz tan alegre y familiar. Efectivamente, era España corriendo hacia ellos con el traje mal colocado por la carrera. Romano dio un respingo al escuchar aquella tan conocida voz y levantó corriendo su rostro sonrojado escondiendo para sí mismo una sonrisa de felicidad que nunca dejaría que asomase en sus labios, y menos para mostrársela al "bastardo".

— _Ve~_ hermano España~ –saludó Italia moviendo enérgicamente su mano mientras el castaño se ponía a la altura de los dos italianos y tomaba aire agotado.

— ¡Llegas tarde, bastardo! ¡Ya estábamos a punto de irnos sin ti! Tsk, no causes tantos problemas, no pensaba esperarte ni un segundo más –replicó el italiano del sur, Italia sonrió al escuchar a su hermano mayor, bien sabía él que no era cierto, Romano hubiera esperado hasta la noche si hiciera falta para poder encontrarse con el español, era un hecho que sólo Antonio no parecía poder ver.

— Jeje, lo siento, lo siento, hubieron algunos contratiempos y acabé retrasándome un poco –se rió despreocupadamente el español.

— Tsk… la próxima vez no esperaremos un segundo, como te retrases te dejaremos abandonado aquí –replicó Romano encontrándose de improviso con una de las manos del español sobre su cabello, el cual era acariciado suavemente y con calidez haciéndole sonrojarse.

— Sí, sí, perdón por haceros esperar –sonrió España. Italia sonrió soltando un _"ve~"_ al ver la felicidad de su hermano mayor reflejada en su mechón que había adquirido forma de corazoncito –bueno, vámonos, aún tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas en mi cuarto y mañana tendré las primeras reuniones de los clubes _fusosososo_ –se rió Antonio felizmente apartando la mano y empezando a caminar junto a Italia hacia los dormitorios. Lovino se quedó un segundo en el sitio viendo a Antonio y a Italia partir antes de seguirlos. Mañana se lo diría… le confesaría a aquel bastardo… todo lo que sentía por él.

**HETALIA**

Antonio se dejó caer encima de su cama mirando el techo sonriendo felizmente con la empapada toalla tras su cuello nada más volver de la ducha que acababa de darse. Buscó distraídamente sus cascos en su mesita de noche mientras su compañero de cuarto se le acercaba con una toalla en las manos.

— Antonio, ahora voy a ducharme, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy, no cierres con llave cuando me vaya, que no quiero dormir fuera –espetó Portugal con una toalla en el hombro y sus enseres junto a su ropa limpia en sus manos abriendo como podía la puerta para poder salir.

— ¡Oh! De acuerdo compañero… emm… ¿quién decías que eras? –respondió el español confuso mientras el portugués rodaba los ojos saliendo de la habitación que ambos compartían.

— ¡Tu hermano Portugal! –exclamó él cerrando la puerta de un portazo haciendo al español dar un respingo de sorpresa ante tal salida de tono del ibérico. Antonio suspiró llevándose sus manos al rostro restregándoselo con estas, ¡esa tarde casi les habían pillado! ¡Vaya metedura de pata! Estiró los brazos dejándose caer como un peso muerto sobre la cama mirando al techo repasando cada cosa que había vivido aquel día, y por más que le daba vueltas más de locos le parecía.

De pronto escuchó abrirse la puerta y sólo cerró los ojos. Sería Portugal habría olvidado algo, seguro que si le hablaba se enfadaría. Esperó durante unos instantes a que la puerta volviese a sonar con otro portazo… en cambio esta se cerró con suavidad, sin hacer ruido, casi como la cerraría un ladrón al entrar a robar en una casa ajena. Antonio arrugó la frente extrañado, ¿es que Portugal ahora se había vuelto bipolar o algo así?

— Lusi, ¿pasa… –intentó articular Antonio sintiendo un peso extra sobre él y unos finos labios que bien conocidos se tenía sobre los suyos. El español abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrojado correspondiendo al beso del intruso y abrazándolo contra él.

— Idiota… ¿ya te habías olvidado de que habíamos quedado en vernos ahora? –susurró Arthur separándose ansioso y desabrochando la camisa del español que intentaba desanudarle la corbata con imperiosidad. ¡Por Dios! ¡Si esa corbata no desaparecía del cuello del inglés en cinco segundos pensaba cortarla con su alabarda y dejarle al inglés hasta sin ropa!

— Sí, es que tanto tiempo sin veros y uno se las promete felices sin tus regañinas –se burló el español devorando a besos el cuello inglés provocando que de su boca saliese algún que otro suspiro.

— _Go to hell!_ Yo que vengo a verte después de tanto tiempo y me sales con esas _bloody jerk_ –refunfuñó el inglés quitándole el cinturón de dos tirones y arrebatando de un movimiento los pantalones al español.

— Iré al infierno sólo si tú me acompañas –le susurró el español al oído al inglés el cual no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras besaba el torso de su amante.

— _You idiot…_ –suspiró el inglés bajando sus manos para acariciar Madrid haciendo suspirar al español de gusto.

— ¿Sabes que me pusiste a tono cuando saliste de debajo del escritorio muerto de celos por lo que me estaban haciendo Francis y Gilbert? –se rió el español con deleite en el oído ajeno.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué iba a estar celoso? –cuestionó Arthur devorando el cuello del español –era sólo que no es agradable que a mi amante le estén haciendo en frente de mí lo que yo quería hacerle dos segundos antes y yo a pan y agua, no es como si tuviéramos una relación estable ni nada por el estilo –agregó el inglés sintiendo una mano sobre la que se dedicaba a atender la capital española apartándola de esta con furia– ¡Ey! ¿Pero qué haces idiota? –gruñó el inglés levantando la vista para darse con la mirada molesta del español clavada en él.

— O sea que eso somos, un polvo rápido, ¿no? Hoy echamos un polvo, mañana cada uno por su lado, ¿eso es lo que significo para ti? ¿Solo soy tu puta de un rato? –alzó la voz el moreno dejando sorprendido al inglés.

— B-Bueno… yo…

— Así que si uno de los dos encuentra algo mejor si te he visto no me acuerdo, ¿verdad? Todo este tiempo de escapadas, de vernos a escondidas de todos no es sino una excusa para pasar un buen rato sin sentimientos ni nada por el estilo, ¿no? –acusó el español causando la molestia en su compañero que se hinchó de orgullo devolviéndole la misma mirada que el moreno le dedicaba.

— Pues mira, sí, pensé que esto lo teníamos ambos claro, puedes acostarte con quien te de la puñetera gana, fíjate lo que te digo –replicó el inglés siendo empujado por el español para alejarle de él.

— No sé entonces ni para qué me molesto, no has cambiado un ápice durante todos estos siglos, sigues siendo un egoísta, eres el perro del hortelano, que ni come, ni deja comer. Tienes menos tacto que Risto Mejide con los concursantes de Operación Triunfo –exclamó el español mientras el inglés fruncía el ceño apunto de contestarle. Para empeorar más la situación, la puerta volvió a abrirse una vez más, era Portugal, que acababa de terminar de bañarse y les miraba con la boca abierta de par en par al descubrirles a ambos desnudos en la misma habitación y a su hermano español con la capital algo alegre todavía. Los descubiertos amantes se sonrojaron al encontrarse con la mirada del portugués antes de girarse a mirarse entre ellos una vez más entendiéndose con la mirada, pero ese momento poco duró porque volvieron a recordar su enfado y ambos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿V-vosotros?! ¡¿Juntos?! –tartamudeó el mayor de los castaños señalando a uno y otro por igual sin importarle que se le acabase de caer al suelo todo lo que llevaba en las manos con tal de señalarles, incluso la empapada toalla que hacía unos segundos llevaba al cuello para que su cabello mojado no empapase el suelo.

— Mira, no sé quién eres, pero no cuentes nada de lo que has visto esta noche –demandó el inglés mientras Portugal le miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

— Inglaterra, que soy Portugal, el hermano y compañero de habitación de España, ¿recuerdas? ¡Si hasta seguimos casados! –replicó el portugués.

— Olvídalo Lusi, Arthur ya se iba, y no es como si esta situación vaya a volver a suceder –objetó el español iracundo vistiéndose con rapidez. Arthur palideció girando su cuerpo para enfrentar al español alzando una mano hacia él para detenerle, ¡tenían que hablarlo! ¡No podía acabar así todo! Pero Antonio ya no tenía más planes para esa noche por lo que apartó de un manotazo la mano del inglés dedicándole una enfurecida mirada –será mejor… que te vayas, Arthur –agregó el moreno casi juntando sus cejas al fruncirlas tanto.

El inglés palideció más si cabe (al fin y al cabo, ya era pálido de por sí) y apretó los labios indignado recogiendo su ropa y colocándosela antes de salir por la puerta con la cabeza muy alta sin agregar palabra. Portugal sólo observó boquiabierto la salida del inglés volviendo su mirada a Antonio una vez este se hubo marchado.

— Antonio… ¿por qué…? –intentó preguntar su hermano, pero Antonio se había acostado en su cama con las sábanas hasta el cuello herido en su corazón, ese corazón que, aun así, sentía un profundo amor por el rubio.

— Estoy cansado Lusi… hasta mañana –respondió el castaño evadiendo su pregunta. Portugal resopló, esos dos tenían un grave problema de entendimiento, pero su mayor problema era y siempre sería el orgullo. Tras un momento de reflexión, el portugués hizo los últimos preparativos y se acostó en su cama dedicando una última reflexión hacia Inglaterra… su hermano parecía realmente enamorado de él, aun que eso no fuese algo nuevo, al fin y al cabo ellos ya estuvieron casados hace siglos… pero… ¿sentiría lo mismo el inglés por el menor de los castaños?

**HETALIA**

— ¡Oye, Mathias! –gritó el español mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el danés, el cual, al verle, pegó un brinco sonriendo ampliamente al reconocer al español el cual, en su carrera hacia el danés, había dejado un rastro de polvo tras de sí.

— ¡Antonio! ¡_God morgen_! ¡¿Qué te trae por aquí?! –saludó Dinamarca poniendo los brazos en jarra e inclinándose un poco ante el español, el cual sonreía como un tonto feliz de la vida.

— ¡Te estaba buscando Den! _Fusosososo_. Había pensado que podríamos fundar un club, como siempre nos desprecian y nos insultan por "no leer el ambiente" y "no tener muchas luces" pues pensé en crear un grupo en el cual nos unamos para divertirnos sin que nos critiquen –sugirió el moreno.

— Se ha metido contigo Francia, ¿verdad? –adivinó el danés. Como respuesta, el español bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

— Sí…

— ¡Bueno! ¡Me parece bien! En el grupo de los nórdicos Sve tiende a meterse mucho conmigo, ¡si es que es una bestia! –se rió el danés, Antonio no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo del norte era más bien molestado por todos los nórdicos menos por Finlandia, sobre todo por Noruega, con quien el danés compartía habitación. Tras unos minutos más consolidando los por menores del club, los dos europeos entraron dentro de clase.

Arthur buscó a su amante con la mirada mientras este entraba en la habitación charlando plácidamente con el norteño, lo cual provocó que el británico notase de nuevo la llama de los celos encenderse dentro de sí, aun que él no quisiera admitirlo. El enfado del español por su "falta de tacto" y su excesiva cercanía con el resto de países no le estaban ayudando precisamente a controlar el mal humor creciente ni las ganas de pegar una paliza a todo el que osara acercarse a él.

Recordó ante este pensamiento la discusión de la noche anterior. Por desgracia, a causa de las palabras que el inglés dijo orgullosamente no tenía forma de intervenir. Antonio y él no eran nada más que amantes ocasionales, ¿no?

Arthur apretó con fuerza los dientes atento a la actitud del español, quien con todo eso no le había dedicado ni una mirada desde que entró… mejor dicho, notaba que estaba evadiendo hacerlo.

A dos mesas más a la derecha, Noruega también observaba al "dúo de idiotas" como el inglés les apodó mentalmente. Inglaterra, indignado, trataba de fingir que escribía algo en su libreta mientras maldecía a su maldito orgullo por retenerle en su asiento e impedirle ir hasta a Antonio y "darle duro contra el muro" para que el español entendiera de una vez que solo él podía tocarle. Al pensar esto, el inglés bajó la cabeza intentando calmarse ya que sabía que eso era imposible y quedaba fuera de discusión.

Apretó con más furia el bolígrafo intentando descargar su ira con este con la intención de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el español. Inglaterra echó una mirada al papel en el que había estado garabateando una y otra vez el nombre del español en compañía de alguna cosa algo subida de tono que seguramente pensaba hacerle en su próximo encuentro provocando un sonrojo en el inglés que se extendió hasta su coronilla antes de hacer una bola de papel con ello como si ese gesto solucionara su problema y así se borraran todas esas cosas indecentes que el inglés había escrito en apenas unos segundos. Por desgracia, su problema parecía agravarse más por momentos. Italia del Sur acababa de levantarse más rojo que uno de esos tomates que tanto amaba el español y les había interrumpido a este y al danés susurrando algo al castaño que el inglés no pudo alcanzar a oír.

Arthur apretó los dientes aumentando su molestia mientras torturaba a su cautivo bolígrafo con el agarre de su mano. ¿A qué venía ahora el Macarroni a hablar con SU idiota? Más le valía a ese adicto a la pasta y a la pizza que se alejara de Antonio en menos de tres segundos o iba a sufrir la ira del Reino de Inglaterra… espera… ¿su idiota? ¡Se estaba volviendo loco, seguro!

"Vamos Arthur, no puedes permitirte sentir celos, ¡y más cuando no sois nada! Tengo que calmarme…" se decía Arthur intentando autoconvencerse sin aflojar su agarre ante su estrangulado cautivo.

Lovino, sonrojado, terminó de hablar y Antonio asintió sonriente levantándose del asiento y saliendo junto al italiano del aula. Arthur, iracundo, apretó tanto al bolígrafo que explotó en su mano llenando todo el pupitre de tinta. Inglaterra se asqueó mirando el estropicio que tendría que limpiar aquel día, pero eso era lo de menos en esos momentos, podía esperar un poco más, pero ese estúpido español y el italiano no.

Se incorporó apresuradamente escuchando a algún que otro germano quejarse cerca de su mesa sobre algo relacionado con la limpieza y casi voló en dirección a la puerta del aula. Iba a alejar a Romano de España como fuera, solo Antonio era el único que ignoraba los sentimientos de Italia del Sur hacia él.

**HETALIA**

Los pasillos estaban desiertos a esas horas, los profesores estarían preparando el material para las próximas clases en sus respectivos departamentos, era el momento perfecto. Lovino retorcía sus manos nerviosamente sonrojado sin saber cómo abordar al español. El tener a Antonio delante mirándole frente a él con esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes le estaba volviendo loco, ¡incluso su mechón de pelo, que tan característico era, se le curvó adquiriendo la forma de un corazón!

— Entonces, ¿qué querías preguntarme, Lovino? –preguntó el español con curiosidad, al fin y al cabo, el italiano no solía hacer cosas como sacar a alguien en medio de clase para hacerle una pregunta tan apremiantemente importante. Si lo hacía era para pelearse con esa persona o escaparse de clase como tantas veces habían hecho Italia, Prusia, Francia y el propio español.

— _¡Chigi!_ ¡Cállate bastardo! ¡No es fácil expresarlo, ¿vale?! –gritó Lovino nervioso y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas que al español le recordó por un instante al mismo Lovino siglos atrás, aquel que aún era un pequeño niño perteneciente a su casa, lo cual le hizo llevar involuntariamente sus pensamientos hacia el responsable de sus desvelos y de la mayoría de sus antiguos declives, concretamente un rubio cejón con el cual había discutido hacía menos de un día –bueno… –soltó Romano sacando al español de sus pensamientos al aclararse la garganta el italiano tras unos segundos de meditación –como tú sigues soltero y yo también… em… –intentó continuar el italiano hecho un manojo de nervios tras unos segundos de indecisión en los cuales Inglaterra había salido apresuradamente al pasillo abriendo la puerta con furia y cerrándola con la misma fiereza –me preguntaba sí… ¡bueno, que quiero hacerte el favor de ser mi novio! –resolvió Lovino cruzándose de brazos y soltando algo parecido a "¡ya está! ¡Ya lo he dicho!" entre murmullos.

Arthur abrió la boca frunciendo el ceño enfurecido a punto de agarrar al italiano mientras le dedicaba a España una mirada de pura ira esperando la negación instantánea del moreno que la captó justo en ese mismo instante dedicándole él otra mirada de profunda desaprobación al recordar la conversación de aquella noche que el inglés y él habían mantenido.

— Me encantaría ser tu pareja, Romano –sentenció Antonio haciendo al inglés paralizarse de la impresión por lo que acababa de oír. No daba crédito a sus oídos.

Italia del Sur, con los ojos como platos y más rojo que la sangre que se apliaba en sus mejillas, sonrió emocionado a punto de perder la compostura durante unos segundos. De hecho, si no hubiera sido porque su lógica de tsundere orgulloso volvió de golpe a su cuerpo, se hubiera lanzado en brazos del español a besarle… cosa que hubiera provocado su muerte a manos del cejón que aún estaba en shock a sus espaldas con las manos alzadas y paralizadas en el aire.

Pero como no fue así, Romano se dio la vuelta aún sonrojado carraspeando un poco con una mano en la boca, los ojos cerrados y su recién recuperado orgullo más henchido que el de un pavo real.

— B-bueno, entonces hoy comeremos juntos en la cafetería antes de que te vayas con tus amigotes a hacer lo que quiera que hagáis cuando estáis juntos. E iremos juntos a los dormitorios después de clase, ¡que no se te olvide bastardo! –decidió Romano abriendo los ojos encontrándose al inglés congelado aún en la misma posición tras lo que soltó un sonoro "¡jum!" y se fue orgullosamente de nuevo dentro de clase en el mismo instante en el que su profesor aparecía por el pasillo.

Antonio alzó su cabeza molesto decidido a seguir al italiano hasta que el inglés salió de su estupor y le agarró del hombro con una mano.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Me debes una explicación, ¿no? –exigió Arthur enfadado. Antonio apretó los dientes furioso apartando la mano de un manotazo, justo como la noche anterior.

— A ti no te debo nada, al fin y al cabo tú lo dijiste… tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación por la cual tenga que darte o no explicaciones de lo que hago –agregó Antonio entrando en clase abandonando en el pasillo al perplejo rubio que le miraba sin poder creérselo… ¡¿Cómo había acabado así?!

**HETALIA**

* * *

**N/A: **A ver, tengo un comunicado... sé que querréis matarme... pero... si me matáis... no habrá continuación del fic así que os recomiendo encarecidamente que no lo hagáis, de hecho, tranquilos, me gustan los finales felices y todos sabemos que Toño en realidad quiere a Arthur así que... ¡no me matéis! Pero sí me podéis dejar un review, veré cuándo puedo seguir con esta historia y evitar los cuchillos traicioneros por la espalda tehe~ hale, ahora huyo, ¡hasta luego!

Gigi: una cosa, se me borró por error tu review, pero no te preocupes cielo que sí, acabarán juntos, ya digo yo que me gustan los finales felices, no te asustes querida que soy buena aun que les haga sufrir un poquito tehe~ perdona por eso de que se me borrara, fue un accidente tonto.


End file.
